


Stay in My Arms

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [55]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeup, fight, take what's yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: briithebee on tumblr prompted: Can you write a fic where Simon and Bram get into an argument and simon says “pick up your things and leave” so Bram picks simon up? I suck at describing things but I hope you understand that





	Stay in My Arms

Bram should have guessed something was wrong the moment he’d walked inside. Simon wasn’t on the couch watching TV, or in the kitchen searching for snacks, or pacing along the hallway of their apartment talking to Leah on the phone.

No, Simon was standing a few feet in front of the doorway with his arms crossed and an inscrutable expression on his face.

“What happened?” Bram asked, which was apparently the worst question he could have asked at that moment.

* * *

Simon didn’t know how this argument had gotten so out of hand. He had admittedly had a horrible day, with spilled coffee and asshole professors and shitty traffic.

Tonight was also date night, which Bram had seemingly forgotten, based on the text Simon had gotten from him.

Simon had only intended to ask Bram where he’d been, but once he heard the name Arthur come out of Bram’s mouth, all Simon saw was red.

Simon hated that guy, ever since he’d drunkenly confessed to Bram at a party how he was in love with him. Bram hadn’t taken it seriously and told Simon that Arthur had insisted that it was a joke.

But there was something unnerving about him that Simon could never shake off, and hearing his name always put Simon in the worst of moods.

“It was ten minutes of conversation, Si!” Bram exclaimed, still at the doorway where their fight had begun.

“Then why are you an  _hour_  late?!” Simon knew they had to keep their voices down, but neither of them could help it at this point.

“Because I missed the bus!”

“Oh, and like that wasn’t his intention,” Simon said, shaking his head.

“You’re over-reacting,”

“ _Over-reacting_?! You want to see an over-reaction?” Simon challenged him. “Leave!”

“What?” Bram seemed genuinely appalled by this, and Simon tried to stop the words coming out of his mouth.

“Take what’s yours and leave,” Simon said, quieter this time as if he were unsettled by his own behavior.

Bram seemed to assess the whole situation, staring intently at Simon to see if this was what he absolutely wanted.

“Fine,” Bram said, in a steely tone.

Simon looked down in regret, wishing he’d never uttered those words.

He suddenly heard Bram drop his messenger bag on the floor, and before he could question why he’d done that he felt Bram’s hands behind his knees and on his waist.

In a swift motion, Bram swooped him up into his arms and began walking out their door, careful not to hurt Simon on the doorframe.

Bram almost made it to the elevator and Simon finally got over the initial shock to ask him what the hell he was doing.

“Bram! Put me down,”

Bram did so, gently lowering Simon enough so he could get a firm footing on the floor beneath him.

“You said to take what’s mine,” Bram said, a perfectly serious expression on his face.

Simon felt all his anger melt away in a second, and tried so hard to bury the huge grin that threatened to show on his face.

He felt Bram’s finger below his chin, nudging it softly so that Simon could look him in the eyes.

“You’re mine,” Bram repeated. “And I’m yours. Nobody could ever change that, Si. Nobody could ever come close to you,”

Simon couldn’t help it, he reached forward and gave Bram a soft kiss, and eventually felt Bram’s arms around his waist, lifting him a few inches off the ground again.

* * *

“You make it impossible to stay mad at you,” Simon confessed under his breath as they lay together on the couch.

“That’s the idea,” Bram said with a small laugh. “But I’m really sorry if I made you feel bad enough to want me to leave,”

“You didn’t. I don’t know why I said it, and I regretted it the second I did.” Simon insisted. “I’m sorry for saying it, and all the things I said before,”

Bram nodded, knowing that they both still needed to discuss the argument properly, but that conversation would defer to the following morning. Right now they just needed to lay together.

“So just to be sure. I’m still allowed to stay here,” Bram said, trying to ease the tension.

“Keep being your charming self and we have a deal,”


End file.
